tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber of Night
|qualclasses = | height =164 cm | weight =61 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Sword. | likes =Reading, studing. | dislikes =Ruling, acting. | talent =Acting. | enemy =Caster of Night, Shirou Kotomine. | imagecol =Blue }}Saber of Night is the Saber-class Servant of Alysia Seraphina Sacremè in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. He fights in name of the Midnight Thieves along his Master. Profile Identity Saber's True Name '''is '''Pedro de Alcântara João Carlos Leopoldo Salvador Bibiano Francisco Xavier de Paula Leocádio Miguel Gabriel Rafael Gonzaga, better known by his Emperor title, Dom Pedro II. He was Emperor of Brazil between 1831 and 1889, after his father, Pedro I, had leave Brazil to go back to Portugal. Saber was a scholar and the wisest ruler the country has ever seen. He got success not only economic, putting the Empire in the top of the market of his time, but in military affairs too. He also aided his daughter in the Abolition of Slavery, one of the most important festivals in Brazil. He was also a well known scientist, occultist and also was a excelent fencer. He was a charismatic fellow who, although never wanting to, became one of the greatest political leaders in history, loved by all his people. Although extremely beloved by his people, Saber was dethroned and exiled from Brazil in a coup d'état due to many of the civillian republicans beginning to pressure the military. The brazilian people never wanted that, they really loved their Emperor. He died in the exterior and was later buried in brazilian grounds in the tomb of his family at the Church of São Vicente de Fora. His last years were lonely and melancholic and he dreamed about returning to Brazil, but not as a Emperor, and less by means of conspiracy. Saber's last wishes was peace and prosperity for his fatherland. Appearance Saber is not a tall man, but he gives the appearence of royalty without be like that. He have fierce deep-blue eyes like a dark sea that shows his resignation and inteligence. His posture and composition is swift as a sallow and he wears a marine-blue uniform with golden details and medals, he also use a green and yellow band in his shoulder, the colors of his fatherland. Although rarely smiling, Saber has a dazzling smile that enlights everyone's eyes with it. He also have a golden short hair that he likes to care for entire hours. Personality Saber is a lone person from th bottom of his own existence. He is a genius, a man of science and magic, a man of knowledge. When he was a child his dream was to become a teacher, but even at that early age he knew: he would become Emperor, even if himself don't wanted that. That sad side of his personality normally shows up when he is looking the sky at night, searching for stars he never have seen before. Although accepting his condition of life, he shows a behavior of a common person, so he needed to act when in public to falsifie a appearence of a noble. He prefer to read a book in a silent library with his Master in place to choose a battle whre he knew he cold win against Lancer of Noon. As a leader, Saber shows a scary capability of strategic and rational thinking, capable of planning traps and controlling the terrain in his first battle against Rider of Noon even with his right arm infatuated by Rider's flames and insane physical strenght causing him extreme pain. His economic demeanor is what caught the attention of Caster of Night and generated the attrict between them. Although not hating she, Saber thinks of her as a eternal memory of what he considers his curse: his talent for leadership. Saber don't mistreat her and actually like her presence as a good friend, but that fact is something that irritates him profoundly. Saber is a glentleman and that side of his personality is easily seen when he is surprised for Caster's brute strenght and martial abilities when they fought against Archer and Saber of Noon. He also showed a kind affection towards his Master, who Saber actually ended up loving. After his Master's death, Saber uses the effects of his father's sword to keep himself in this world until he could avenge her death in a battle against Kotomine. He also have affection towards his fatherland, seen when he choose to travel the country for some time to see how it's going and when comes back to his Faction's base he cries in his own room about the state of his country in the actual days. That love for his people is also what make him think hardly about using the effects of his third Noble Phantasm. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities Saber have shown many abilities during the events passed on the Forced Great Holy Grail War, although, acording to himself, he would be better if summoned as a Caster Servant. Even if he had a impecable swordplay during his lifetime, the fact that he was a better leader than fighter is the greatest truth about him. Saber's fighting style consists of his swordsmanship combined with his support Skills to aid and lead his comrades, a style that would be extremely weak against any Servant if the Forced Great Holy Grail War actually could happened in any other place in the world. In Brazil, Saber is the strongest Servant even his Master being only a mage's apprentice without any type of talent for magecraft. He have the Skills Magic Resistance and Riding due he being summoned as a Saber-Class Servant. Once Saber is a modern Heroic Spirit, even being from the Saber-Class doesn't grants a higher Rank in Magic Resistance, although, he still have it once Brazil is a nation of magic as well. In brazilian territory his Rank in this Skill become A''. Due he is a proud militar leader and due his many voyages through the sea Saber have a natural B Rank in the Riding Skil, although, while in Brazil, Saber can ride even Phantasmal Beasts with the exception of the members of the Dragon Kind. His Personal Skills are all of supportive type, but due to his '''Imperial Privilege' giving him many combat Skills he is easily capable to engage in a fight against both Saber, Lancer and Rider of Noon. For him the most important Skills granted by this Skill are Eye for Art, Conceptual Improvement, Divinity, Disengage, Battle Continuation and even Mana Burst (Water). Although his father was a better soldier and warrior then him, who actually could be a better Saber-Class Servant, Saber was in fact a better strategist winning three wars in a row during his reign, what grants him the B Rank Skill Military Tactics. Due the territory Advantage, while in brazilian territory Saber have such a ability that enables him to predict perfectly the action and location of enemies in great groups and also he can limit the Rank of enemies Anti-Army Noble Phantasms by 2 Ranks if that Noble Phantasm is in his eyesight. The same way, allied Anti-Army Noble Phantasm receive a improvement of 1 Rank while in Saber's presence. His last Skill is Charisma. In Saber's case it's a curse upon his behavior: even if he don't want that his charisma still shines as the bright sun. It's the inate capability to be a Emperor without necessarily wanting it.Having B Rank in this Skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King/Queen. The morale of military forces he commands is extremely high. Saber have three Noble Phantasms, the first of them is Ipiranga: Sword of Independence; it was the sword wielded by his father when he declared the Independence of Brazil in the famous and dramatical act known as "the Scream of Ipiranga" at the edge of the river Ipiranga. While his father would be capable to wield it as a powerful B+ Rank Anti-Army ''Noble Phantasm capable of expurging any one who can't be considered as a brazilian civillian from his sight, Saber can only use it as a Anti-Unit sword Noble Phantasm once he isn't the proper owner of the Noble Phantasm. Although, it's not the sword itself the Noble Phantasm, but the concept within the sword that turns it into a Holy Sword of Independence that grants ''independence to any brazillian civillian who wields it. That blade strenght Saber's parameters by one Rank each when drawn and also gives to him the Independent Action Skill in the A Rank as a Noble Phantasm effect. The second of Noble Phantasm of him is Abolendi Servitutis: Sword of Freedom; once the Noble Phantasm itself wasn't actually his father's sword, Saber was capable to give to it a even stronger concept based on his reign during his life who made the blade even more powerful than his father could imagine it to become. It become a Holy Sword of Freedom that can function in a entire country if it's necessary. This sword receaved the concept of a blade who cutted off the unbreakable chains of slavery, a sword that can liberate a powerful flow of mana capable of break the unbreakable in a conceptual level. The pilar of Mana generated by this sword is even stronger in Brazil, capable of penetrating the scales and internal body of a member of the Dragon Kind and also cutting the creature in half. His third Noble Phantasm is the Awake of the Yellow Giant: The Cry of the World has Come, The Sleeping Giant Awakes. According to legend, like the day of the death of Jesus Christ, Saber was buried during a rain as like the World itself was crying the lost, and all the people of Brazil unified themselves in that cry, taking his pain and burden for the prosperity of the country. This Noble Phantasm conceptualize that event as a Noble Phantasm materialized as a deep rain that falls in the entire Brazil, it's capable of distributing his burden, his wounds and pain, through the brazilian people, it's a Noble Phantasm extremely powerful that divides the pain by millions, turning a once fatal wound in just a scratch who is shared between all the living brazilians. This Noble Phantasm was capable of healing even the death blow of Lancer of Noon's spear Noble Phantasm. Saber loves his people too much, so is natural for him to maintain this Noble Phantasm without use, but at the same time, at his hand. He also can choose a unique person of group of persons to deal all the burden he took, as he did to Lancer of Night's Master when he discovered about his human traffic program. Category:Servants Category:Saber Category:Saber Servants Category:Saber-class Servant